The present invention relates to an aerodynamically effective device for a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle having such an aerodynamically effective device.
Known aerodynamically effective devices are, for example, rear spoilers or rear wings which can be adjusted by means of a drive unit between an inoperative position and an aerodynamically effective operative position. As a rule, when a certain threshold value speed is exceeded, such rear spoilers or rear wings are adjusted to the operative position for increasing the output of the motor vehicle and, when there is a falling-below a certain threshold value speed, are automatically adjusted to the inoperative position. Furthermore, it is known to provide a control switch for the manual control of the rear spoiler or rear wing in the vehicle interior in order to be able to move the rear spoiler or rear wing out manually for permitting cleaning operations, for example.
It is an object of the present invention to create an aerodynamically effective device for a motor vehicle whose operating comfort is increased, as well as to provide a motor vehicle having such an aerodynamically effective device.
This and other objects are achieved by an aerodynamically effective device for a motor vehicle, having an air guiding element, which can be adjusted between an inoperative position and at least one operative position, a driving device for adjusting the air guiding element, and a control device for controlling the driving device. The control device has an actuating device for actuating the driving device. The actuating device can be operated from outside the motor vehicle. The actuating device is integrated in a door lock and can be operated by operating a door lock, and/or the actuating device has a portable operating element having a transmitter. In addition, this object is achieved by providing a motor vehicle equipped with such an aerodynamically effective device.
In particular, according to the present invention, an aerodynamically effective device for a motor vehicle has an air guiding element, which can be adjusted between an inoperative position and at least one operative position, a driving device for adjusting the air guiding element and a control device for controlling the driving device. In this case, the control device has an actuating device for actuating the driving device. The actuating device can be operated from outside the motor vehicle.
As a result, it becomes possible to direct or to control an adjusting of the air guiding element between different positions from outside the driving device.
An actuating device may be any device that is capable of generating an actuating signal, so that the control device can command an adjusting of the air guiding element by the driving device.
In particular, the motor vehicle may be a passenger car or a sports car.
Furthermore, when the actuating device is operated, the aerodynamically effective device can adjust the driving device of the air guiding element to the inoperative position. In this case, the operation may take place manually as well as automatically. As a result, a person who is situated outside the vehicle can adjust or shift the air guiding element to the inoperative position without having to enter the vehicle.
In the case of the aerodynamically effective device for a motor vehicle, the actuating device can advantageously be integrated in a door lock and can be actuated by operating the door lock. Operating the door lock may, for example, mean a turning of a mechanical key to a locking position of the door lock. Furthermore, operating the door lock may mean a touching of the door handle, for example, over a certain time period, or a moving of the door handle.
The aerodynamically effective device can thereby be adjusted to the inoperative position, for example, when the motor vehicle door is locked by way of a mechanical key or by moving or touching the door handle. No separate actuating device is required for this purpose.
Furthermore, in the case of the aerodynamically effective device for a motor vehicle, the actuating device may advantageously be a portable operating element having a transmitter. The driving device can thereby be controlled in a non-contact, i.e. remote-controlled, manner for adjusting the air guiding element also at a certain distance from the motor vehicle. In particular, the portable operating element may be a radio remote control. A radio remote control represents a wireless communication connection.
As a further development of the aerodynamically effective device having the portable operating element, an automatic operation of the portable operating element can take place when a predefined distance of the portable operating element from the motor vehicle is exceeded.
It is hereby ensured that, when the person with the operating element moves away from the vehicle, the driving device for adjusting the air guiding element is actuated in every case, particularly for adjusting the air guiding element to the inoperative position, so that the air guiding element is adjusted to the inoperative position in a manner that is, for example, safe from vandalism or the like, at the motor vehicle.
According to a further development of the aerodynamically effective device having the portable operating element, the latter can be constructed such that an actuating signal is effective only in close proximity to the motor vehicle.
It is thereby ensured that an adjustment of the air guiding element will take place only if the person with the portable operating element is situated close to the motor vehicle and can therefore monitor and see the adjustment of the air guiding element, for example, into the inoperative position.
According to a further development of the aerodynamically effective device having the portable operating element, the latter is integrated in a vehicle key. No separate operating element will therefore be necessary. Thus, a vehicle key may be any portable device that permits a locking of the motor vehicle, whether mechanically or electronically/electrically.
In the case of the aerodynamically effective device according to the present invention, when the actuating device is operated it can simultaneously cause a central locking of doors and hatches of the motor vehicle and/or a closing of vehicle body openings, such as windows and roof openings, of the motor vehicle.
As a result, a closing or adjusting of the air guiding element into its inoperative position can be integrated in connection with a so-called “comfort closing function” of the motor vehicle, during which, for example, when an operating element on the vehicle key is operated for a longer period of time, movable vehicle elements, such as windows, and aerodynamically effective devices are changed to closed or inoperative positions.
Advantageously, the air guiding element of the aerodynamically effective device can be mounted at the rear of the motor vehicle and is constructed, for example, as a rear spoiler or rear wing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.